1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a focus correcting apparatus for an auto focus camera.
2. Related Background Art
In the manufacture of camera lenses, irregularity occurs to the dimensions of lens parts and the refractive indices of lens materials and further, irregularity during the assembly of the lenses also occurs and therefore, in each of individual lenses, irregularity occurs to the imaging point thereof.
Heretofore, in order to correct such irregularity of the imaging point, the whole or a part of a camera lens unit has been moved to thereby correct the imaging point when the lens unit is incorporated into a camera body.
However, it has required much time and labor to measure the imaging point for each camera and make adjustment conforming to the amount of deviation, and since man power has been resorted to for the adjustment, there has been much irregularity of adjustment accuracy.